The Halloween Victim
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's my 10-shot gag fic which takes place 2 weeks after the victory celebration at the end of Final Fantasy VIII, Squall became the main host of the first ever Halloween Party at Balamb Garden and Zell was unaware that he became the Halloween victim from their pranks. This is Zell's very own gag reel in the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is DarkCrisan366 and the person behind my crossover fic between Final Fantasy VIII and the BlazBlue series. This next 10-shot gag fic is before my crossover fic which regressed them back to their original ages in the game. As you know Zell Dincht is known for being a bully victim at Seifer's upbringing. I guess it's about time to test his fears. But take note, this is a prank based on the reality show where they prank celebrities to become their victims. Here is my story.

_**The Halloween Victim**_

_It has been two weeks after the victory celebration of defeating Sorceress Ultimecia at the future in Balamb Garden. I know Zell can't keep up the pranks with my friends around ever since he was constantly bullied by Seifer when we were young. I guess I was lucky enough that Rin and I were together after we had a first kiss in the moonlight. Now my role as a commander of this Garden is going to get busy. I wonder what event that Headmaster Cid is gonna say to me?_

Zell was first seen talking to Selphie about the Halloween Party as she was handling the Garden committee and became excited to go on that party. The two of them are wearing their Balamb cadet uniforms when they were not fighting.

"Really, a Halloween party? So who's the host behind that party."

"I'm not so sure, Zell. But I heard the commander was gonna host the party and he was informed by Headmaster Cid." Selphie said as she reveals that it was Squall was handling the duties as the host of the party.

"You can't be serious... I'd better go now." Zell eventually runs off and Selphie looked at him as the students saw him running away.

When he is about to go to the library, he saw the girl in the pigtails went inside to serve her duties.

"Wow... She really is going to the library. Man, I wanna say sorry to her about what happened two weeks ago. I feel impulsive." Zell mumbled and decides to sneak in. "Tip-toed, tip-toed... I just don't like if anyone knows I was sneaking at the library to visit her."

When he tries to get tip-toed to sneak into the library, someone had gunpoint on his back as he nervously raises both of his hands.

"WAIT! I'm not trying to snoop around and anything! I'm ju-just trying to meet the girl who li-likes me!"

"You know Zell, you were easily scared to think I was carrying my gunblade to point at your back." Squall was behind him in a SeeD uniform while he carries a pen to point on his back which scares Zell.

"WAHH! Squall, you're scaring me?!"

"Going out aren't you? Sneaking towards the girls are not a good thing for us guys. They would know you would act like a stalker or maybe perverts." Squall smiles to see his comrade getting nervous as Zell recognizes who the host for the Halloween party.

"Wait a second, you were the main host of the Halloween party, Squall. Is it true?"

"Yes, what of it?" Squall confirmed as Zell was shocked and surprised to hear from him.

"Oh man... I really hate someone is gonna scare me off for good. Well I'd better off to meet my girl at the library."

As Zell went off to the library. Squall shrugs to see him off as he went back to the dormitory to change his clothes, seeing he has a lunch date with Rinoa at Balamb Town.

At the Balamb Hotel, both were ordering some food when the song "Rise to Heaven" was played, Rinoa smiles to see his face and his unruly hair knowing how cute he was. The Hotel Owner's wife came to see them to get their menu as Squall asked what's the best seller of their food.

"What's the best seller here?"

"This is the first time you asked me about the best seller of the dish. Didn't you know the Balamb Fish is the one of the best delicacy here?" The Hotel Owner's wife said which surprises them both.

"Really? The Balamb Fish?" Squall said surprisingly and Rinoa wants to try one.

"I wanna try that fish, Squall."

"Uhhh, all right. I'll take the Balamb Fish." Squall finally orders the Balamb Fish as the hotel owner's wife agrees in a nod and accepts the order. Both watched to see her leave and Rinoa finally asked him about the Halloween party.

"So it is true that you were hosting for tomorrow's Halloween party. That looks amazing..."

"I really can't decide whatever the students would wear a costume for the Halloween." Squall sighed in disappointment which she happily cheers him on.

"Oh come on, you can do it. It's not like our first date when your friends made a concert for you after you became their commander."

"You maybe right, Rin." Squall smiled and he simply tells her. "I was thinking before we start the party tomorrow. It reminds me when Quistis was telling me about Zell got crashed at the ladies' room after she saw his spare T-Boards at his home. It was my first time making pranks over him and I learned it from Irvine."

"If you're saying about me and your accomplice was here." Irvine butts in to see them and along with him is the girl from the library.

"Irvine, why are you here today?"

"Just a ladies' man passing by and this girl likes to meet you Squall." Irvine smirked as the girl in the library wants to see Squall.

"Umm... commander sir. Is it okay if I will become an accomplice? I'd like to test my romantic crush about his fears."

"Are you saying about Zell?"

"Yes..." The girl in the library confirms as Squall finally decided for tomorrow.

"All right, this is what I also think about it too. Maybe we should put Zell as a Halloween victim. He'll never know..."

"I'd like to join this one, Squall. Sounds like fun to me..."

"Since Selphie has a video cam... I'll handle it." Irvine gleefully smiles to them.

That night at the cafeteria, Zell was eating hotdogs as the girl from the library visits him.

"Where have you been?"

"I just finished my works at the library today." The girl smiles as Zell takes her hand, wanted to apologize for being impulsive at the victory celebration.

"Uhm... I'm so sorry about in the victory celebration back there... I was mad when I got video cam by Irvine as the two girls tried to calm myself out."

"It's okay..."

"You know what, I kinda miss your love quizzes." Zell smiled at his girlfriend as both came to eat their dinner, Irvine was observing them and smiles as he quickly left the scene. Because tomorrow will be a horrific surprise for him.


	2. Ready for the Halloween

_**Phase 1:** _Ready for the Halloween

Most of the main hall were decorated with pumpkins and fake corpses for the Halloween event as the Garden committee were helping to decorate. Squall was observing the entire hall with Rinoa by his side. Edea came to see them both and she was happy that it was the first time that Squall is gonna host on the entire event.

"The decorations looks beautiful. It's like in a Halloween."

"By the way, Squall... why did you decide to move the Garden at the Trabia continent? Are you planning to go to the Shumi Village?" Rinoa wants to know why he decided to get through the Trabia continent.

"I'd like to invite the surviving Trabia students from Trabia Garden to have fun on the event I was hosting on. So that Selphie would be happy." Squall answered and his idea of going to Shumi Village. "About the Shumi Village, I heard the Elder's assistant is able to make any kinds of clothes after we went to their place."

"Commander, sir..." Nida arrives to see them as she gives him the small bottle where a piece of paper were inside.

"Is that what we're gonna pick a costume for tonight?" Rinoa wondered as Squall confirms.

"Yes. You can pick one if you like."

Rinoa tries to pick in every piece of the paper as she gets one and to her surprise she picks a costume of a blue fairy and Edea was happy to see the costume she had picked.

"You know Rinoa, being a blue fairy is just like how a good sorceress would portray."

"You think so..."

"What about you, Squall? What costume are you gonna pick?" Rinoa asked which makes him disappointed.

"I'm not so sure, Rin. If I pick any costume on that piece of paper, they would recognized the scar on my face."

"I have an idea, I think I should go to the Shumi Village and asked the Elder's assistant about this. Be right back..." Rinoa smiled cheerfully and she leaves on his arms as she runs off to Shumi Village by herself.

"Wait, Rin... you can't just-."

"She'll be fine, Squall. I guess she likes to find a solution to your problems." Edea reassures Squall about Rinoa as Selphie and Irvine came to see him.

"All the decors are set, commander. What's the bottle inside?"

"Is it okay if Sefie and I pick on that piece of paper?"

"Sure..." Squall then allows both to pick the piece of paper and to their surprise the costume they wear for the Halloween, much to their excitement.

"Wow... a white lady, huh? I'll tell my friends in the Garden committee to make a props about it. Say Irvine, what's the big idea about this?" Selphie likes to portray as a white lady which she wants to know about the situation.

"Shhh... Sefie, Squall and I were trying to make a surprise prank on Zell. That's why were gonna scare him before the party starts." Irvine informs her about the surprise prank.

"Ohhh..."

"We already had an accomplice, Selphie. That's why all of us including me to do this entire prank." Squall said while having his arm crossed and he tells her. "Irvine had already told me about what you and Quistis had done to him during the victory celebration."

"Wow, Squall... you're gonna portray me as a Dracula. You know there's no vampires in our continent, though." Irvine was happy that he picked the Dracula costume.

"Irvine is gonna handle the video camera. If Zell comes out since this entire event would be frightening and scary, he never know he got caught on video tape." Squall said calmly as he happily smirks. "We're not like how Seifer had bullied him on purpose. The girl from the library can do it."

"Ohhh, I see..."

"I'll go back to the dorms to wait for Rin. She just went off to Shumi Village for our costumes." Squall then gives Selphie the small bottle and left to the dormitory to wait for Rinoa to come back as Irvine tells her.

"Maybe we should pick it for Quisty, Nida and Xu. That would work..."

"Right."

At the library, Zell enjoys the quizzes given by his crush's friends as she watches him with a smile on her face. Zell was ecstatic to have fun for the Halloween event especially the junior SeeDs would go on a trick or treat as he goes to his friend.

"So what costume are you gonna wear for tonight?"

"I'll think about it Zell, but you know why don't you wear something more of a pirate zombie or something."

"Hey! Sounds pretty cool... I'll try dressing up for tonight." Zell smiles to her and eventually leaves the library. The library girl giggles knowing that she coarse him into wearing the costume.

At the dormitory, Squall was waiting for Rinoa to come out while sitting on his bed and putting both of his hands in boredom until a Moomba was in front of him.

"Agh! A Moomba?!"

"You look scared, Squall." Rinoa arrives as she laughs at him for letting the Moomba scare him much to his disdain and he annoying retorts.

"Rinoa, how could you? You almost giving me a heart attack."

"The elder assistant came to see you." Rinoa said nicely as the Elder assistant came to see him.

"I was asked by this girlfriend of yours about the costume making. The elder just gave me a small sideline."

Squall was surprised to hear about the costume making as he looked at the Moomba, remembering the times he got released from the interrogation room at the Galbaldian D-District Prison and helping the Elder and the Artisan at the Shumi Village as he finally decided what costume he could wear so that his scar on his face would be concealed.

"Uhm, can you actually make a Moomba costume?"

"Oh, hohoho. Quite interesting... I can make one if you want. Come to Shumi Village and you will see my talent in sewing. This young lady had already made her costume for today." The elder assistant informs him as he leave the scene and Rinoa drags him off to follow it.

"Come on, Squall..."

"Okay okay, Rin... stop dragging me off like that."

The Moomba watches the couple leave as it follows them to the Shumi Village.

At sunset, Selphie was seen wearing a long black wig in a white long dress as the Garden committee are trying their best to make up Irvine who now wears a formal attire that resembles the count Dracula as his long auburn hair is let loose while wearing a long formal hat.

"How do I look, ladies...?"

"He really looks like a vampire."

"Don't forget to wear this mouth piece, it's a false vampire teeth." Selphie said cheerfully as Irvine puts it and she gave him her video camera. "This video camera's battery is now full. Too bad in the victory celebration we couldn't catch both Squall and Rinoa are having their first kiss as the batteries were dead."

"That's all right, Sefie, I think right now, Zell must be wearing a zombie pirate costume. It would be a good gig." Irvine said as both giggled.

At the dormitory, Zell is now seen wearing a zombified pirate costume at his crush's request and he was excited to go to the Halloween party. As soon as he goes off, Irvine begins to make video camera at Zell who now leaves the dormitory as he mumble to himself.

"Shhh... we're live at Balamb Garden and this guy needs to face his fears. Watch this..."

With the record background was seen, Zell was amused to see the decorations for the Halloween event and was happy that his crush will meet him at the party and became amused to see the junior SeeDs are having a Trick or Treat as other Balamb students are wearing different costumes. When he enters at the library, the lights were turned off. He became strange to see that no one was around. To his surprise, a Moomba was in the room as he said to himself.

"That's odd... I know the Moombas are staying at the Shumi Village."

As more Moombas were approaching to corner him, Zell was trying to get out of the library. Behind him, was a giant black Moomba as the mane was reddish brown making him scared.

"Gah! What are you?!"

With that, the giant black Moomba shows him some huge white claws similar to the other Moombas, making him scream in anguish.

"WAHHH!"

Zell eventually runs away in fright when the comical music background has been played, the Moombas are trying to chase him as Irvine secretly continues to video him. The other Moomba knew that the giant black Moomba was along with them who stands up humanly and removes the Moomba's head which is a full mask, revealing to be Squall as the black Moomba's body was actually a costume and he laughs in delight knowing this is part of their prank as he thought.

_I guess the costume looks good on me. The claws are just like my gunblade. I picked the color of my clothes to make a different distinguish to the real Moombas. Quite fun to scare him off._


	3. Ladies in White

**_Phase 2: _**Ladies in White

When the comical music background has been played, Zell was being chased by Moombas while getting out of the library as he hides not to get clobbered. He felt weird when he saw a giant black Moomba was with them.

"Huff huff, that black Moomba, he's larger than the normal Moomba? Is he a monster or something?"

Irvine continues to video taping on Zell who is exhausted while hiding as he silently said to himself.

"He's an idiot, all right. Zell thinks that Squall is a monster. Actually, I got freaked out at first when he shows this costume."

**Flashback:**

"Wahhh! A giant Moomba! But why the color is black and white and the mane was reddish brown. Hold on, that color scheme, is that you Squall?" Irvine recognizes Squall due to the color scheme of his main outfit as he finally confirms it.

"You got me, Irvine... Rin and I just crafted these costumes by the Elder's assistant."

He tries to remove the hooded full mask within the Moomba's head and Irvine was surprised to reveal his face.

"I'm quite amused... The Elder's assistant from the Shumi Village actually knows how to sew these costumes?"

"Yeah, that's right. They even taught me how to act like a Moomba. That's why he let me bring these critters to think I was leading along with them." Squall snickered happily as Irvine laughs knowing of their entire prank was epic.

"Haha...I can't wait to see the others wearing a different costume. I wonder what Rinoa looks like in a blue fairy costume."

"Shhh... you better see for yourself if you want to look at Rinoa's costume." Squall tries to keep his voice down and became interested to Rinoa even more after seeing her new hairstyle. "I'd love to see her hair was styled in layered curls."

"Oh..."

**Flashback over:**

"I'm a little envy after seeing their costumes made in the Shumi Village. Okay, let's see what the Halloween victim is up to." Irvine gleefully smiles as he continued to video tape in secret.

"I'm a martial artist, I can't be scared... Where is my crush?" Zell then runs off like crazy and he went back to the dormitory to find his crush.

When he comes back to the dorms, the entire lights were off. He became dismayed when his crush was missing. From behind, a zombified woman in a white dress after she committed suicide. Zell became scared as he looked upon to see her as she moves like a zombie, scaring him off.

"WAAAH!"

When the comical music background has played again, he left the scene in agony as Irvine continues to follow him with a video camera. Two Balamb students who were from the Garden committee giggles to see him leave as the zombified woman is revealed to be Selphie as she laughs to see how Zell was scared of the undead."

"You're a great actress, Selphie."

"Haha... Scaring the guy off was fun. I kinda like it..." Selphie smiled cheerfully.

Zell continues to run in the hallway, getting horrified after seeing a zombie comes alive after being hanged. Until the girl from the library showed up.

"Zell, you seem to be in a middle of a terror. Are you okay?"

"Eeek. It was you..." Zell became relieved to see her became serious for a moment someone is trying to scare him off.

When both wanted to enter in the elevator which is functional as they entered inside the elevator as the door closes. Irvine was almost close as he looked to see a camera was planted on the elevator.

"That's Quisty all right. She really did put the cameras on the elevator. Hee hee..."

Inside the elevator, Zell and the library girl are with them and became happy to see him wearing a zombified pirate costume.

"You look nice, Zell. I'd ever seen you were so scared at the hallway."

"I don't even know what is going on? First it was a giant black Moomba and now a zombified woman in a white dress. Man, they really scared me." Zell became disappointed as the girl in the library giggles until the elevator opens another zombified woman arrives to scare them off but in a wedding gown.

"WAHH! Stay away from me!"

The zombie bride is actually blond as she horribly scares them as she wields a knife. Zell scarily tried to press the down button on the elevator as it works and the elevator finally descends back down. The woman laughs as it turns out to be Quistis in a zombie bride costume. as Xu and Nida was surprised since these two are the ones behind the make up.

"I'd never seen you picked a costume as a killer zombie bride." Xu smiled as Quistis giggles in delight.

"Squall was in-genius when it comes to Halloween. This is my first time portraying as a zombie bride."

"You know what, Xu... we better prepared ourselves, too. I'm sure commander was there at the hallway." Nida smiled knowing this event and seeing that Squall was in the hallway.

Returning back to the hallway, Zell was exhausted and became nervous upon seeing two horrible ladies. He was unaware that the library girl was not afraid of this.

"How come you're not scared after seeing a horrible bride with a knife?"

"Uhm... Zell maybe we should meet at the Quad, See you..." The library girl eventually leaves as he tried to stop her from leaving.

"Uhhh, wait don't leave me!"

With the record background was still intact, the giant black Moomba was behind Zell by putting both hands on his shoulders as he looked to see it as he horribly screams as he runs away in fright. Squall giggles for a moment he runs away but to his dismay. He can't run like the real Moombas as he thought.

_It's really fun to ambush Zell like this. My only problem is, I could act like a Moomba but I can't run like all of them. Guess that I can run because we humans can._

With that he stands up and chases him out while Irvine follows them to continue shooting the video.


	4. The Vampire's Dilemma

_**Phase 3:** _The Vampire's Dilemma

Zell was hiding at the poster signs at the hallway of the Garden when the comical music background has been played. He became scared for a moment he saw the giant black Moomba after ambushing him from behind. But was unaware he was got on video tape. Both Irvine and Squall are looking to see how Zell was afraid of seeing two zombified women while hiding from afar.

"Now it's my turn to act. Are you sure you're gonna handle this Squall?" Irvine became amused to play the act as Squall tries to put the hooded Moomba on his head.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of this."

"All right... I know the girl is in the Quad. See ya..." Irvine eventually darts off to the Quad as Squall takes the video tape to see Zell was nervously afraid of what he had seen.

"Damn, that Moomba, he scared me the most. I have to find my crush. She just say that she was in a Quad. I have to find her there." Zell then goes to the Quad as Squall looked on to see him running while he tried to keep things quiet about the prank they made for him.

"Shhh... we're still live here at Balamb Garden. As I Squall the main host of the Halloween Celebration. This time he goes to the Quad to find the girl he loves. I got annoyed a little when he called me a monster. Hmph, what an idiot...?"

When he arrives at the Quad, Zell became exhausted as he finds the girl in the library.

"I found you..."

"You look pretty exhausted, Zell."

"I got chased by a large black Moomba and then hiding at the post, huff huff..."

"Oh come on, you have to rest."

When the library girl let him rest, the record background still remains and Squall looked on to see how trouble he was while he continues to video tape at him as he thought.

_Poor guy, he looks so tired after he keep running away for being so scared. I wonder what Irvine is gonna do since he played the role as a vampire._

Zell was completely surprised to see a vampire behind the girl and tries to tell her to get out of here.

"Hey! There was a vampire behind you...!"

"Huh?"

Irvine plays the role when he tried to attempt to bite the girl's neck until Zell tries to knock it down but to his dismay, rats all over the place causing both of them to run in agony. Irvine giggles upon seeing that the rats are just guinea pigs in disguise made of paper cut-outs.

"Hehehe... Time to chase them out."

As soon as both were running, they were confronted again by Irvine as Zell was unaware of their costumes he summons several Bite Bugs from his coat making Zell taking it down most of them as the latter walks out in a cane. Zell angrily charges at him but dodges as he crashes over to the ladies' room. Squall watches the entire scene as he thought.

_So this is what Quistis was talking about Zell's "famous" incident, getting crashed over the girls' comfort room with his T-Board. Although, he doesn't rode it since it was confiscated by the Garden Faculty._

When Squall attempts to video taping him, to his shock and surprise. Zell was chased by several women inside the girls' comfort room for ruining their privacy as the comical music background has been played. He simply clears his throat knowing they're gonna kill him for being a pervert as he shakes his head.

_On second thought, he's gonna get killed when the girls are about to ganged up on him, thinking he was perverted to them. Perhaps, I'll follow where he was._

As soon as the girls are trying to pursue him, Zell gets up after hiding at the pond of the Garden and became nervous and decides to get back to the dorms to relieve himself. Squall watches knowing he decided to get back to the dorms to check his other costume for tonight since he was the main host of the Halloween celebration. Upon returning to his dorms, his other costume was prepared on his bed, remembering the times the Elder Assistant shows some costumes for them to wear.

_I know it's funny that I keep wearing jackets as my everyday outfit. I guess this is the time, I had to show my bare arms. It really depends whether if I had to wear it right now._

"AHHH!"

Zell eventually screams in fright as he runs away while being after by Irvine as he moved again to take a video tape at him. The library girl was giggling to see him running as he panted.

"You look pretty exhausted Zell?"

"I just went to my dorms to relieve myself until this freakin' vampire ambushes me!" Zell panted in fright.

As soon as the two get through, Irvine was happy that he scared him inside the dorms as Squall came to see him and complimented for his acts.

"You really did scare him, though."

"Man, I got laugh over seeing him getting crashed into the ladies' room." Irvine said smiling at his friend as Squall gave him the video tape.

"It's all yours..."

"Where are you going now?" Irvine asked which Squall tells him.

"I'll go check on both Matron and the Headmaster Cid since they were ready for the party."

With that, Squall leaves the scene as Irvine continues to video the entire event and knowing the library girl and Zell are about to move to the cafeteria. Inside the elevator, Squall was worried to see them both until a coffin was in front of him.

_That's weird... why there's a coffin at the elevator?_

Not knowing it was Headmaster Cid playing a living dead inside the coffin as it opens half of the casket making Squall becomes afraid until Cid horribly scares him making him scream in fright.

"Arrrrghhhh!"


	5. Moomba Moomba Pow!

**_Phase 4: _**Moomba Moomba Pow!

"Arrrrghhhh!" Squall screams in fright upon seeing Cid was scaring him while posing as a living corpse within the half of the coffin as the comical music background has been played. However, Cid accidentally trips as the coffin itself fall onto the ground, hurting himself in the process. Not knowing that he was caught on tape by Quistis, Nida and Xu.

"Oww...!"

Squall was relieved and was horribly surprised to hear someone is grunting as he lifts the coffin and realizing it was Cid as he shouted in disdain.

"Headmaster, sir! I didn't recognized when you pose as a dead person inside the coffin. Urgh! If I'm a loner and being so cold, I would kill them with my gunblade if they scared me off big time!"

"Calm down, commander Squall. I didn't mean it. But how do I look? My wife just gave me a make up as a dead person and it worked, haha." Cid laughs happily making his cheeks turning red as he remarked in disdain.

"It's kinda funny if you try that to Zell inside the elevator not me. And that coffin, who made you put in there?"

"Quistis, Nida and Xu made it for me because scaring everyone in the elevator was pretty intense. Right now, when you get inside, I've never seen you scream so loud." Cid answered in a funny tone making the latter blushed in disdain.

"For Hyne's sake, don't make me embarrassed Headmaster, sir. If Rinoa sees me like this, she would laugh so hard to see me getting scared."

"So how's the pranking going on with the main Halloween victim?" Cid asked which Squall confirms it.

"Zell was very protective on the girl in the library. But when Irvine tried to scared him the most, he went ballistic. When I'm still cold and serious by the time we liberated in Balamb Town, Quistis finally told me about the "famous" incident Zell had made which makes him angrily annoyed after hearing of it."

"I know perversion which results into an expulsion." Cid said knowing the school rules of the Garden and he finally gives Zell an excuse. "For the time being, he was now excuse for the mischief happenings at the Garden. Because this is Halloween, it's going to be very messy."

At the cafeteria, Zell and the library girl hides for a moment no one's around and it was dark. Zell was totally confused about the entire night as the Halloween Party commences at late. Irvine continues to video on both as he silently said to himself.

"Shhh... like Squall says earlier, we're still live at Balamb Garden and I'm inside of their cafeteria with the lights are already turned off. Sefie and her friends are there. Perhaps, what props are gonna do to scare the martial artist out."

"The entire cafeteria is empty... I'm so hungry and I wanna eat hotdogs."

"They have lots of food at the party tonight." The library girl said calmly making the latter complain the entire situation he's in.

"I know that! I'm totally reeks when that large black Moomba just ambushed me and now the vampire just freaking me out when he scared me at the dorms!"

"Uhm... I don't think there was someone behind your back, Zell!" The library girl eventually runs away as Zell noticed something weird. From behind, three white ladies are trying to scaring him off making him scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Zell quickly runs away in fright as Irvine continues to video the entire scene while pursuing Zell. Selphie and her friends are laughing all over the entire scene when they scared him off.

"Wow! Scaring everybody looks great."

"It was a very fun game..."

"I guess Irvine was chasing him now..." Selphie smiled cheerfully as the trio giggles.

Zell was running continuously at the hallway as he goes to the Training Center for a refuge. Irvine sees the opportunity and knowing that monsters in the training center was very quiet and he mutters in a giggle.

"At the training center, huh? Can't wait to see what's next for Zell when he was put into a scare tactics, hee hee..."

At the training center, Zell finally drinks the water from the training center and he was lucky it has some spare ones when the students are doing some combat training. He hides at the bushes within the training facility and he said to himself.

"Finally, there's no monsters around in the training center."

Without warning, a Moomba confronts him and he felt that it wasn't so bad since they were nicer ones. As more Moombas cornering him, he was soon ambushed by a giant black Moomba which is Squall in a costume and the song Plastic Night has been played.

"AGHHH!" Zell screams until he decided to fight it. "All right, you black Moomba freak. I guess it's about time to beat the hell out of ya!"

Squall was unwilling to fight his comrade and seeing Zell was confident to battle while in a fighting stance as he thought.

_I don't want to resort violence because of this Halloween that I was hosting on. You gave me no choice since this is the Training Center. Kinda reminds me when I beat the hell out of a Galbadian Paratrooper in my own bare hands during the Garden War._

Squall imitates Zell's fighting stance as the Moombas watching the fight as Irvine takes the video between the two men as he mumbled.

"Looks like this is a one hell of a fistfight."

Both immediately fight head on when Zell unleashes his Duel Limit Break as Squall dodges his Punch Rush as he grabbed his hand and countering it with a knee smash. Zell was surprised upon seeing he imitates his moves while clutching his gut.

"Darn... are you imitating my moves! That's my BOOYA you copycat!" Zell shouted in annoyance which insults Squall for his remarks as he thought.

_All right, you insult me because I copied your Limits. That was plainly stupid...? You guys were already went inside Galbaldia Garden while me and Rin are still catching up, trying to rescue her from falling while I'm trying to take down the Galbaldian Paratrooper who ambushed and attacked me from behind._

Zell then charges to fight him and unleashing his Mach Kick as he dodges the move and he goes with a Punch Rush while the latter continues to dodge as the last punch he grabbed it by countering it with another knee smash and a punch to his face, knocking him down.

"I've never seen a Moomba can even use both punches and kicks, that's impossible. Moombas are using their claws to attack their enemies." Zell said which angers Squall knowing he's gonna expose of who he was in a costume .

_Okay, that's far enough. I think it's best to end this little game._

Zell now begins to attack with a Dolphin Blow as Squall dodges the move as he grabs his shoulders with a knee smash and grapples him down with a double underhook DDT to knock him down in a face burst as he quickly stands up. Irvine was surprised to see how he grapples an opponent as he silently mumbles.

"That's Squall for you, Zell. Exposing his identity was not allowed since your the Halloween victim."

The Moombas are excited as how he knocked Zell out as Squall tried to keep themselves quiet as they leave the training center. Zell eventually wakes up as he got hurt and he noticed that the Moombas are already gone including the black Moomba and became frustrated upon seeing he was quickly defeated by it.

"Dang it! Why am I lose to a black Moomba?! That's not fair!"

Zell then leaves in frustration until a zombified bride appears in front of him as he screams in agony.

"Not that horrible zombie bride again, WAHHH!"

Zell eventually leaves the training center in fright as Irvine follows on pursuit while video taping him as he waved on Quistis who done the same as she giggles. When he returns back to the hallway he now goes to the south where it leads to the campus. Irvine watches as Squall arrives as he put the hooded Moomba into his head while trying to remove the sweat on his forehead.

"Man, you nailed Zell big time, Squall. You actually took him out with a grappling move even you tried to counter Zell's moves."

"Shhh... I just do that as a last resort." Squall whispers to Irvine and remarking of his actions. "He almost exposed of who I was in a costume. So I took him down because he loves to play rough."

"Now it's my turn... it appears that it's Rinoa's turn to prank him out." Irvine smiled as he gave him the video tape and leave as Squall begins to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: **Since most of the gags is during off-fights as of this gag when Squall is forced to fight Zell as they fought in a fistfight since Squall had beaten a Galbadian Paratrooper in a fistfight in mid-air during the Garden War on the original game. This next chapter where I made a reference to the late Monty Oum's creations where he made Rinoa as a Transient Princess in her blue fairy costume.


	6. The Blue Fairy's Stead

_**Phase**** 5: **_The Blue Fairy's Stead.

At the campus, Zell finally sits down in exhaustion and seeing he has a dirt on his face after being taken down by a black Moomba which is Squall in a costume. As the library girl came to see him.

"You look like you had beaten or something?"

"Where were you, I tried to look for you at the Training Center. But you're not there. I just encountered a black Moomba but he took me out on purpose." Zell became disappointed after all this as she tried to clean up the dirt on his face.

Therefore, Squall taking the video on both and became disappointed when he told her about his bearings as he silently mumbled.

"You started it, Zell. I know it's pathetic if I'm playing rough on you."

"There was a blue fairy within this campus. Come on, let's go..."

As soon as the two walked they see a woman with long black hair who is styled in layered curls and her caramel streaks are also styled as well and wears a sparkling silvery-blue strapless short dress as the skirt dress reaches to her feet similar to the wedding veil and black knee-high heeled boots with white laces. At the back of her dress it has small fairy wings. The two are surprised to see her appearance. Squall was surprised and amused to see Rinoa who poses as a blue fairy while he continued to video tape on both as he thought.

_You're so dazzling on your new dress, Rin. Much better than the dress you wore at the SeeD graduation ball and putting our first date into a horrible situation after I was appointed as the Commander in this Garden by giving me a concert. At least her hair got extended, though. _

"This is the first time to see two people. How nice to see you. I'm the blue fairy..." Rinoa poses as a blue fairy which the two were surprised.

"Wow... I've never seen a blue fairy before and she's pretty." The library girl said as Zell likes to know if she can get some wishes.

"Can you even make some wishes, my dear blue fairy? I like to wish me and my girl to have a nice date before the Halloween party commences."

"Good question, I already made a simple prank by pushing a cute guy around for being cold and lonely. He simply pushed me away just because he doesn't wanna talk about it." Rinoa said referencing of how Squall would acted before when they gave him a concert performance at the Fisherman's Horizon due to his promotion until she changes her subject. "It would be a good date if you can face your fears."

"What do you mean face your fears?" Zell reacted as the library girl laughs at his reaction.

"Hmmm, about the confrontations you had faced."

"!"

"So basically, if you two are getting along, you have to succeed in that relationship." Rinoa smiled when she gave them advice about dating especially mentioning Squall whenever he likes to go off alone. "At first, this cute guy had rejected me because he wants to get back to his dorms so that he could think of being himself. By that time, I tried to tell him to trust more about his friends, he simply accepts it."

"I guess we can give her some love advice about this. I love dates..."

As soon as the two are speaking about dating, Squall overhears their conversation as his face became bright red after hearing of what happened between them in their first date as he thought.

_I remember that, when I pushed her away just because she keeps teasing me for acting frown like myself and she even pushed me from behind just because I'm too cold and stubborn to understand her. It really depends on the music they played at the concert. All I wanted was to be by myself and wants to get back to the dorms. I evenly rejected her after she became irritated by the sound of the music which leads both of us to argue. But from the other songs they played, this is how she told me to trust more about my friends._

"I was actually looking for my stead of course. An exact tall guy..."

"A tall guy, really?"

"Yes!"

"Listen, we have to find this "tall person". Got it!" Zell said making the library girl became hesitant.

"..."

"All right, I'll find the tall guy for you. I promise..."

As the two leave the scene, Rinoa laughs when she tricked into finding the tall person she had looking for. Squall then cuts the video cam and appears to confront her personally.

"Rin, why did you say it to Zell about the date between us when they made a concert for me?"

"I made a reference, Squall... didn't you like it?" Rinoa said making the latter shakes his head in disappointment.

"And who's referring to as the tall guy, Rin? I would ended up acting like myself again."

Rinoa smiles to see him frown as she whispers him in his ear. To his surprise, she referred about the tall guy was Irvine and the comical music background has been played.

"You mean to tell me, you told Zell to look for Irvine?"

"I laughed when he is confident in finding him. He doesn't know I was referring to Irvine because he's a dracula on my stead." Rinoa smiled happily making the latter laughs upon hearing about Zell's current situation.

"Hahaha... you make me laugh, Rinoa."

"Tee hee, I knew you would laugh if I whispered about Irvine."

"Irvine is funny when he scares anybody even Selphie and the others too." Squall smiled nicely until he tells her in a serious expression. "Uhm, about our first date, don't mentioned it again, all right. I hate if the others think I'm still incapable because I'd like to be alone."

"Okay, Squall... I understand." Rinoa said agrees not to say anything about their relationship knowing it was personal.

_I always shake my head when I made a push over to my comrades. That's how I acted this way._

Back at the hallway, Zell was doing his best to find the blue fairy's stead. Not knowing that the library girl had left after they split together to find him. Not knowing that Irvine was on the campus. By the time he returns back to the campus, Rinoa watches in delight.

"Did you find the person already?"

"I tried..." Zell became disappointed after failing to find the person she was looking for.

When the record background has played, Squall continues to video tape the entire scene as Rinoa finally tells him.

"Now if you excuse me, the person I'm looking for was actually in this campus. I'd like to chat with you but I'm out of here."

"Wait! You can't just leave...!" Zell exclaims in annoyance and was unaware that the person he was searching for was Irvine and he was behind him. Zell looked horribly to see the dracula as he screams in fright. "AHHH!"

Zell immediately leaves the premises, Irvine laughs at his expense when he runs away. Squall arrives when he made a surprise appearance.

"I really knew you were Rinoa's stead."

"Shhh... She actually made Zell gullible on looking for me." Irvine tried to make things quiet as Squall gave him the video cam.

"You can video Zell at the hallways again. The start of the party was eleven in the evening."

"Oh... okay so we have more time." Irvine wanted to confirm about the start of the party as Squall confirms it.

"Yes."

As Irvine leaves the scene, Squall noticed he left the naughty magazine at the bushes which he takes it as he thought while shaking his head.

_Sometimes I'd like to read more of Laguna's magazines in Timber Maniacs. But I've never seen Irvine had read this. I know Zone loves these magazines. But since Rinoa and I were together, I think it's about time to read this. Although, the seller tells us not to buy it knowing we were underage. I'll try reading them even though I'm not on the right age._

With that, Squall leaves the campus while he begins to read the naughty magazine that Irvine had left.


	7. The Scared Tactics

_**Phase 6:**_ The Scare Tactics

At the dormitory by the time Zell keeps relieving himself because of the fears he had taken. Irvine actually follows him because of his role of video taping him as he hides on Squall's former room which is the double room within the Dormitory.

"Shhh... I'm at the dorms in the double room. This is live all right, I would noticed some surviving Trabia students would even volunteer in Squall's side. Kinda reminds me this is the old room that Squall stays whenever he sleeps or maybe he changes his uniforms all day when it requires to take a field exam. Hee hee, I knew Quisty was on his side."

Without warning, someone was under the bed to prank him out. Irvine almost screams when he quickly put both of his hands on his mouth while sitting on the floor. The Trabia student was laughing upon seeing him scared which he silently scolds him.

"Hey! Stop that?! That's not nice...!? It should be the Halloween victim not me!"

"Sorry, sir... but it was fun..."

"You dummy, we are accomplices and stop scaring me on purpose." Irvine scolds the student in annoyance until Squall arrives while in a black Moomba costume who decided to stay on his old room. "Ack... oh no... why is Squall doing here. Huh? Wait a second, is he reading the naughty magazine?"

Irvine horribly gasped knowing that it was his stash when he read all of these naughty magazines. He then moves to the other room on the right side to hide under the table in a tip-toe.

"Maybe I just left my other things after they let me moved to the single room. That's when after I rescued Ellone with me and Quistis at the Training Center that night." Squall then tries to check on his old room, Irvine gulps his throat when he gets inside as he horribly mumbles.

"Dang, Squall... you shouldn't be here. I was hiding just in case if Zell was there. I didn't know you and Sefie were former roommates inside of these two rooms."

As Squall finds his remaining things on his old room, someone pranks him out under the bed, as he screams horribly.

"AHHH!"

Irvine twitches when he looked at Squall who is now scared and panicked. He shakes his head in disappointment knowing he had done it again just like him. He then sneaks under the table not to get caught while in a tip-toe to get out of the room. But Squall sees him and annoyingly calls his name.

"IRVINE!"

"Gahh! Dang, Squall got me!" Irvine paused for a moment that Squall had caught him.

Squall angrily drags the student under his former bed and shows it to Irvine who is panicked and disappointed and angrily scolds him for the mischief.

"Why did you put him in my old room?"

"I really thought, it was Zell's room, sorry..." Irvine quickly apologizes to Squall while the Trabia student laughs at their faces.

"You know what, you two are funny when you get scared when I pose as the Boogeyman, hahaha..."

Without warning, both Squall and Irvine got annoyingly pissed which scares the student for pranking them both.

"Uhhh, I'm so scared if you two were mad at me..."

"Maybe you should try on Zell's room, you idiot!" Squall angrily scowls on the student while dragging him out as Irvine also scowls at him.

"That's right, you just put both of us like bonkers."

At Zell's room, he was resting in bed after he was scared and panicked after seeing any supernatural being and was unaware that it was his friends in a costume. He became dismayed when the girl he loves became hesitant or getting panicked. Seeing something suspicious about the Halloween party as he gets up as someone pranks him under the bed on purpose, making him scream in fright.

"AHHHHH!"

Zell immediately leaves the room as the Trabia student laughs to see him running away. Although, he had bruises on his face in which he was beaten by both Squall and Irvine for scaring them both. Irvine continues to video tape the entire scene as he followed in pursuit. He noticed that he enters the men's room while hiding in one of the cubicles. Squall arrives along with Selphie as Irvine giggles to see Zell gets panicked until he changes his expression to see them both.

"What's wrong, you two? You look very pissed all of the sudden."

"Actually, Sefie... your pal from Trabia Garden, he's a very good prankster but fortunately, he makes fun on the two of us." Irvine said until Squall punches the back of his head. "Owww!"

"You even tried to scare me off too, Irvine. That's not funny..."

"I know going to the men's room can ruin your privacy if I get in there. But since this is Halloween, I'll try to enter to scare somebody." Selphie happily smiles as she gets inside much to their dismay.

"It's really funny when Zell crashed on the ladies' room but on the men's room well..."

"You shouldn't say that, Irvine. I'm about to get shooed from her annoyance." Squall sighed while shaking his head in disappointment.

Zell tries to hide on the cubicles and was relieved that no one's around until a horrible girl in a white dress appear, scaring him in fright.

"AHHH!"

Irvine videos the entire scene as he screamed literally while he quickly runs away in fright. Squall hides for a moment he was running away as Selphie chases him out. Irvine laughs for a moment Selphie chases him.

"What just happened?"

"Sefie just nailed Zell big time, Squall. I think he's about to go to the elevator." Irvine answered with a smile until Squall becomes disdain when he mentioned about the elevator.

"About the elevator, it's really freaky if you don't ask me."

"What do you mean, Squall? Did you see something at the elevator?"

Squall then whispers to Irvine about Cid posing as a living corpse which horribly surprises him.

"No kidding, the headmaster is the living corpse inside the coffin. That was totally freaky..."

"I think it's about time, to set this party tonight. If he comes down to the elevator. This prank is going to take it all at once." Squall smirked happily and leaves to prepare for tonight's party he was hosting on. Irvine smiles as he goes on to pursuit Zell with a video camera on his hand.


	8. Elevators in a Prank

**Phase_ 7:_ **Elevators in a Prank

Zell continues to run in fright while Selphie is chasing him, Irvine tries to video the entire scene in pursuit. Zell panicked when he clicks the button of the elevator as it opens. He immediately get inside as the elevator closes. Selphie became frustrated upon seeing the elevator go up as Irvine giggles to see her frustrated.

"Just relax, Sefie... you don't even know what's inside the elevator."

"How would you say that?" Selphie said sadly as he nervously informs her in a comedic fashion.

"Uhhh, Squall says that the elevator is very freaky when you get inside. Your Headmaster was posing as a living corpse and Quisty is handling the cameras inside the elevator."

"Oh my...! They really did it!" Selphie exclaims in surprise.

Inside the elevator, Zell relaxes while sitting on the ground as the elevator stops moving. He was surprised there was a coffin right in front of him as he said to himself.

"How come there's a coffin right in front of me?"

Inside the coffin, Cid was ready to scare them off, as he winks as half of the coffin opens, much to Zell's scare.

"WAHHHH!"

As the elevator finally moves as Cid scares him out, Zell continues to scream when he tried to click the button of the ground floor as the door opens. Zell quickly runs away in fright as both Selphie and Irvine looked as Cid scares them in a wink much to their scare.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

As more junior SeeDs including the other Balamb students in a costume while decorating the entire ballroom section, both Squall and Rinoa are observing the preparations for the Halloween party and noticing there was a photo booth at the right side.

"Why don't we take pictures, Squall. It will be our memories for our relationship."

"I'm not getting used to take photos, Rinoa." Squall replies coldly which causes both of them into an argument.

"You always acting like this. Come on, please..."

"I don't have too, Rin. I really need to clear my mind off things."

"You're so mean..." Rinoa eventually walks him out as she takes a photo on the booth. Squall became disappointed to see her as he thought.

_Despite our relationship had grew and we had our first kiss. I'm still being cold and introverted. She was right, I had to give my all when it comes to a romantic rendezvous._

To his surprise, Rinoa screams horribly on the photo booth knowing it was a scary prank when a comical music background has been played.

"AHHH...!"

Rinoa quickly runs away in fright as she grabs Squall, knocking him out of the ground as his hooded full mask was knocked off as well. He got hurt for a moment she knocks him out. Both were gazing each other's eyes due to their current relationship until the students including the junior SeeDs are stuttering at both causing them to stand up immediately and had their cheeks becoming rosier like a beetroot.

"Could you look on the other way?!" Squall nervously scolds everyone to continue working as Rinoa became embarrassed after what happened between them as the Trabia student poses as a Boogeyman scares her which she hugged him in a grip.

"I'm so scared..."

Squall tries to calm Rinoa down by letting her put both of her hands to cover her eyes until he knew it was the same guy who scares them both him and Irvine inside the double room at the dormitory which he personally confronts him while closing his eyes in disdain and angrily knocks the guy down with a sucker punch to the face, breaking one of his frontal teeth. Rinoa looked upon to see how he knocks the guy out without using his gunblade and became relieved.

"You knew that guy, Squall?" Rinoa asked which he raises his brow while shaking his right hand.

"That guy is a good prankster, Rin. But sometimes, he causes mischief on both me and Irvine at the dorms. And now, he scares you at the photo booth."

"Eeek... so that photo booth was part of a prank too." Rinoa said surprisingly as Squall sighs in disgust.

"It's disgusting if that guy just harassed you on purpose."

"So that's why you can't come with me because of the prank he just did to me." Rinoa said sadly as she cries on his shoulder as Squall comforts her.

"It's all right, Rin... We'll take a lot of pictures somewhere on a normal circumstances. But right now, the party will commence soon. That's why we came here to observe them since I'm the host of this event."

"Okay, you promise we'll take pictures if we always hang out in some other places..." Rinoa said as she dries her tears which Squall agrees to her promise.

"I promise..."

Meanwhile, Zell was exhausted and nervous after seeing a living corpse inside the elevator. He decided to face that living corpse as he goes back to the elevator to confront it. When he gets inside, he noticed that the coffin is gone. The light of the elevator causes a black out which makes the elevator stops. Once the light opens two women in a white dress appear much to his scare.

"Uhhh! Please stay away from...!"

Both poses as black priest and another white lady horribly scares him inside the elevator making him scared and panicked by pressing the button to get down as it was operated. Zell immediately runs away as the two of them turned out to be both Nida and Xu when they gave themselves a high five. Irvine waved on both of them as he follows him. Zell was completely frustrated over the entire scene as the library girl looked on to see him running away as she giggles and continued to watch him run.


	9. Photo Bombs and Werewolf Chase

**_Phase 8:_** Photo Bombs and Werewolf Chase

Zell was sitting on the ground after running away from two women inside the elevator. The library girl arrives to see him which horribly surprises to her.

"Where are you? After we tried to find the tall guy being asked by a blue fairy, you never showed up again after we got split."

"Here some water, Zell. You looked like you kept running through the entire hallway."

As she lets him drink water, it got video taped by Irvine as he silently mumbles along with Selphie as he passed the video camera to her.

"Shhh... We're live here in Balamb Garden, the Halloween victim is still getting tired and exhausted from running all over this entire Garden. Sefie and I got spooked earlier by the living corpse being played by their headmaster Cid. The preparations for the party is getting ready and loaded. Problem is, the photo booth just moved somewhere in this hallway."

"What do you mean, move somewhere, Irvine?" Selphie asked in a whispering tone which the latter replies.

"It was Squall, Sefie. He said that he needs to move that photo booth because your buddy again from your old Garden just made Rinoa completely scared and cried over that prank."

"!"

"Apparently, me and Squall did the beating on that guy for scaring us and now he personally knocks the guy's teeth down after he scared Rinoa further." Irvine said knowing how personal he took this prank.

"That was harassment, Irvine..."

"Don't be worry, Sefie." Irvine said while reassuring her. "Squall had already made a sanction on that guy. So right now, he would do the right way."

As the two walked through the hallways and to his surprise a sign board on the wall and it says "Don't look!"

"That's weird... how come there was a warning sign?" Zell looked on the wall until someone put a pie on his face making the latter laughs at him.

"It looks like you fell for it, and it was funny you had a pie on his face."

"That's not funny..." Zell grunted.

At the dorms, Zell cleans up his face after getting a pie on his face as he goes with the library girl. On the way, a snake comes out of nowhere and scares them as they run away. They later come across a photo booth in which Squall decided to move it to the hallway after the latter just scared Rinoa earlier when she takes photo from the booth.

"A photo booth, we should try it Zell."

"Hehe, I'd never tried taking a photo booth before." Zell happily shakes his head and decides to try. "Perhaps, I should try since it always required to get our identification number."

As Zell enters the photo booth, the library girl giggles seeing he had fell for it as Selphie came to see her.

"How's the accomplice doing?"

"I'd never seen a photo booth before."

"Shhh... come on before he comes out of the photo booth." Selphie whispered and she drags her away.

Zell tries to fix himself before it takes some camera shots and he is confident to have one. He takes three camera shots until a Trabia student poses as a Boogeyman appear from behind and ambushes him as he screams.

"AHHH! What the HELL!"

Zell scarily panics upon seeing a Boogeyman was behind causing him to left the photo booth. Irvine gives him a thumbs up as the student did the same while he smiles, showing his broken frontal teeth after Squall knocks him out with a punch. Zell eventually hides on the post after seeing a Boogeyman that gave him shivers. To his horrible surprise, a werewolf just passed by causing him to run away. Irvine came to see both Selphie and the library girl to show the picture of Zell who smiles before the Trabia student pose as a Boogeyman just pranked him.

"He looks cute when he smiles like that."

"Luckily, this idiot hasn't caught on the camera shot." Irvine smirked until the trio hides to see Zell was being chased by a werewolf who is also posed by one of the Trabia students.

"I guess they were lucky to volunteer with us." Selphie whispered cheerfully.

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, the Moombas are following at Squall who is in a black Moomba costume as they hear him whistling the song "Eyes on Me" due to his relationship with Rinoa. He calmly looked at the time knowing it is about to start the party as he thought.

_Looks like the party is about to begin, thirty minutes to go._

The Moombas are calling him "Laguna" because of his voice as Squall tried to keep them quiet.

"Shhh... I know I'm not good on singing but I can whistle."

Therefore, he saw Zell getting chased by a werewolf as he was giggled to see him getting chased as he happily chuckles.

"I think it's about time to put Zell in the final touch of this entire prank."


	10. The Chase is On

**_Phase 9: _**The Chase is On.

When the song "Roses are Red" has been played, the Moombas are following the black Moomba which is Squall in a costume who walks straight back to the ballroom section where he had organized the Halloween party due to him being the main host of the party. He stops walking when he removes the hooded full mask to his face as he looked on his shoulder in a smirk while snapping his fingers. It zooms back to where Zell was being chased by a werewolf which is actually one of the surviving Trabia students in a costume. He keeps hiding so that he won't get caught.

"AHHH...!"

Zell continues to run and hide on the werewolf who chased him down. He tried to outsmart it long enough to run quickly and hides on other places. As soon as he closes the door, the werewolf eventually bumped right through it, knocking unconscious. Zell looked on to see the wolf down as he tip-toed not to wake it up as he runs away. Meanwhile, Selphie and Rinoa are giving the library girl a make over for the Halloween and alongside them are the Garden Festival committee.

"There you go... this is a real pirate chic." Selphie said nicely as Rinoa remarks over the costume.

"It was a nice dress, Selphie and this is the first time I've seen an lovely eye patch is in the shape of the heart."

"This is about what matters of a heart, Rinnie." Selphie jokily said as they giggle which the library girl tells them.

"It's really funny when Zell gets easily frighten over the pranks that everyone had put through including our commander. But what happened to the guy in a Boogeyman costume, he looks badly beaten."

"To tell you the truth, girl... he's a very good prankster in my old Garden. But since he already scared both Squally and Irvine inside the dorms and then Rinnie is too at the photo booth. Squally knocks him to break his teeth down on his throat with his bare hands."

"Anyway, Selphie... where's Squall by the way?" Rinoa asked which she tells her.

"He said that he went to the hallway to look at the time. He'll be back..."

As the song "Why are you so Quiet" was played, Zell was relieved it was so quiet until the Dracula confronts him which is Irvine in a costume scaring him off, trying to give him chase. Zell tries to click the button of the elevator in order to get in. To his horrible surprise, two horrible women in a white dress causing him to run away. Therefore he got confronted with a zombified bride which is Quistis in a costume causing him to get back. As soon as they cornered him, Zell goes into the ballroom section where Squall had already made preparations for the Halloween party. Not knowing that most of the Balamb students including the junior SeeDs are hiding and the entire room was dark.

"It's so quiet in there..." Zell said in relief as he takes one of the baking cookie which is a shape of a pumpkin and he eats it.

To his surprise, a single Moomba confronts him which he wasn't scare at all.

"Where are your friends especially the black Moomba. I had some unfinished business with it."

To his dismay, the four horrified figures including the living corpse which is Cid in a costume causing him to get frighten.

"Damn it! Please... don't try to near me! I had enough of running in circles!"

By the time he gets panicked, he was confronted by more haunted people, unaware they were just Balamb students. Zell eventually climbs up the stage, trying to keep away from them. He breathes heavily and tries to get away from them until a large black Moomba was behind him as it succeeds in ambushing him by gripping him as he thought.

_Maybe we should wrap this entire thing._

"GAHH! Not you black Moomba, I'm gonna beat the hell outta you! Get off! Get off ME!"

By the time he's trying break free from his grasp, the blue fairy appears which is Rinoa in a costume as she looked on to see him getting caught and laughs.

"It appears that you got checkmate, young man."

"What do you mean being checkmate?" Zell reacted while gritted his teeth until Squall finally speaks.

"I just can't believe that someone like you who is easily getting frighten."

"ACKK! A black Moomba can talk!"

When the comical music background has been played, everyone is gathered to see the entire scene as they laugh to see him getting surprised.

"Hold on a second, why these creepy crawlers are laughing out on me? This is not nice?!" Zell reacted in annoyance.

"A Halloween is a Halloween..." Rinoa smiled as everyone surprises him in a shock.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"


	11. The Festivities Conclusion

_**Final Phase: **_The Festivities Conclusion

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

As the lights are finally on, Zell was surprised to see everyone is present this entire time and realizing it was the entire surprise prank made by them.

"After all this time, you guys were behind all this. These ladies in a white dresses are Quistis, Xu and Selphie. Nida is an dark Priest and the Dracula freak was Irvine. I can't believe all of you! You guys are scaring me this entire time!" Zell became horribly surprised and he looked at Rinoa who laughs. "And the blue fairy was you, Rinoa..."

"Haha... I knew you really fell for it."

"And this large black Moomba..." Zell became annoyed as Squall grabs onto him with a microphone in hand due to him being the host of the party.

"Sometimes, you really are the star of this lifetime. You are an extreme VICTIM!"

"GAHH!" Zell horribly surprised knowing he became a Halloween victim this entire time as he laughs for a moment when he got caught off by everyone in tape for making a scary prank over him as everyone laughs to see him while giving him a round of applause.

"Oh... about this mask I wore..." Squall said in a calm tone and eventually removes the full hooded mask to reveal his face. "Since you got victimized by us... our accomplice is everyone from this Garden including our Headmaster Cid especially our comrades."

"So the black Moomba that I wanted to beat was actually Squall all along... Gah! I'm so frustrated I got victimized by all of you!" Zell said and became frustrated until the library girl appears in a pirate chic costume much to his interest. "Hey girl, you look nice on that costume."

"Uhm, Zell... I'm also one of the accomplices with the commander over there."

"Seriously? You?"

"Actually, Zell... Squall and I were asked by her to make a surprise prank before the Halloween party has started." Irvine said happily and he asks him. "How do you feel yourself to become a Halloween victim?"

"I was totally carried away... At first it was a Trick or Treat and now changed into a horror version of this Garden. Man, I'm screwed up..." Zell answered in frustration as he sits down. "I'm so tired of running. It's like I'm doing some cardio exercise."

Everyone giggles after the entire prank as Cid came to see them and compliments the entire job well done.

"You did a great job on the pranking business, Squall. You just nailed it again."

As everyone having a ballroom dance in an orchestrated music, Squall now appears in a zombified costume in a Romanian theme while he waltzes with Rinoa on his side.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this."

"Just changing my style, Rin. I never show my arms to anyone because I keep wearing jackets everyday."

"Tee hee... you really are something Squall." Rinoa smiles at him until Quistis calls her.

"Rinoa, check this out."

Rinoa was surprised to see Squall in a video, screaming over a living corpse inside the elevator as she laughs so hard to see him screaming. Squall immediately came to see them and looked on the tape and he was horribly gasped to see him in the video as he annoyingly scolds them.

"How come I was on tape?"

"Squall, didn't you know they have cameras on the elevator?" Quistis said smiling as she giggles. "You look funny when you scream so loud."

"That's when I looked for Headmaster Cid and Matron until I recognized him when the coffin fell him over to the ground. You were driving me nuts..." Squall angrily retorts at Quistis as he recognizes the entire scene when he was talking to Cid as Rinoa remarks about the prank that happened to him.

"Instead Zell being the Halloween victim. I've never see your were cuter when you get scared."

"Rinoa..." Squall calls her name in frustration, making the girls laugh at him as he thought while blushing in embarrassment.

_That's the reason why I really don't wanna hang out with anyone else including girls. I just want to go off alone._

By the time everyone is making fun over the host of the party, Zell takes the girl in the library to the balcony.

"That party totally rocks... I've never seen you totally nailed me big time."

"I want to test your fears, Zell. You maybe tough and anything but it appears you failed my test."

"You also got scared too when there was a snake on our feet after I cleaned my face at the dorms." Zell said nicely to her. "Perhaps, were even."

"How did you say that?"

"Squall told me that one of the Trabia students got them scared during the prank job. But I can't believe Headmaster Cid also likes to help them too posing as a living corpse." Zell said and he smiles at her. "The next time there was another party, I'd like to go as an accomplice job too."

"You surely are nice, Zell. You haven't changed since you take my love quizzes."

Both giggles as they get back to enjoy the party. Both Selphie and Irvine are having fun with the members of the Garden committee as Edea gave them some trick or treat towards the junior SeeDs. Cid actually announces the winner for the Halloween Star of this year was Irvine as they congratulate him which makes them a round of applause. As soon as everyone is having a good time, Squall takes Rinoa to the beach side at Balamb Island to see the view of the entire night.

"The party you made just getting better tonight."

"Yeah... It was a fun game when we did a prank on Zell, Rin." Squall smiled as he looked at clear waters from the beach. "The waves of the beach was really quiet these days. At least there's no monsters lurking around the place."

Rinoa then removes her knee-length boots as she walks on water and she feels the cold from the water and she feels the breeze from the wind.

"It's really nice and the water was better. I can feel it..."

Squall noticed an ocean wave is coming towards them as they got washed away. Rinoa was surprised that they got washed up.

"Rin, is this what you're doing?"

"Oops... I think I used my sorceress powers to control the waves on the beach, tee hee." Rinoa happily smiles knowing it was a prank.

"You just got me again, Rinoa." Squall smiles as he takes off his vest and boots to chase her. "I'm gonna get you for that."

Both are chasing each other at the beach as she taunts him.

"Come and get me, frown looking." Rinoa washes him up while the latter does the same.

"You're really a push over, Rin. I can't believe you..."

The couple continued to play each other at the beach as it finally zooms into the night of the full moon.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is end of the gag fic. Zell's gag reel in this entire 10-shot fic was pranking because at the end of the game, he was caught on tape by Irvine when he got choked on food and some funny scenes where it occurs on the game involving him in his room on the Dincht's house at Balamb Town. The next gag fic I'm gonna post which is a few days after a Contest of Manliness. Happy reading, guys! :D


End file.
